Birthday
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: It's Malik's birthday, but he doesn't want to celebrate. However, there is someone who does, someone with not so nice intentions...hinted bronzeshipping if you squint. Warning: Not a sweet/cute fic.


_**Ahem. I'm not dead yet! I've just been being lazy...I have quite a bit of stuff up on dA if you want to look at that. I have the same username there as on here.**_

_**This is partly to celebrate Malik/Marik's birthday, and partly for Christmas, since the two are so close together. It's not exactly a happy birthday fic either. ^^ It started out in my head as some cute Bronzeshipping, and turned out like this. I blame my head. XD**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Malik sat hunched up in his apartment, shivering from the cold under a blanket and bored as hell. Actually, hell would have been more fun. He was very bored. And cold. Why oh why did Japan have to be cold? What was the purpose of this silly season called winter? Was it just to annoy him? That sounded about right. Fate hated him.

He kept glancing out the frosted window every now and again, as if waiting for someone. Not that anyone would come. He hadn't told anyone after all.

Today was his birthday. Today was the one day he wished didn't exist; the day he wished he could just skip, and make the calendar go right from the 22nd to the 24th. Sure, he had been there when they celebrated Ryou's birthday and had a massive party with cake and presents. Everyone else loved their birthdays. Not Malik. He got a horrible itchy feeling in his back every time he thought about it. Why would he want to celebrate the time he got these horrible scars?

Then again, he sort of wished someone at least was there. Not for a celebration or anything, just for the company so that maybe he wasn't as bored. His siblings weren't going to ring him either; well, they could try but they wouldn't get through since his landline had been disconnected and his mobile had run out of both charge and credit.

Having nothing better to do, Malik fell asleep on the mattress, only to promptly wake up to two crazy, almost pupil-less lavender eyes just like his right in his face. He had to blink a few times just make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Hello Hikari."

Malik jumped up and away from his mad other half, keeping his eyes on the psychopathic murderer while taking in the surroundings as best he could.

"Where are we?"

"Why the Shadow Realm, of course! This is where you sent me, remember? After you decided to surrender to that tyrant, I wound up here." The other glared at him in hate.

"How did you bring me here?" The mad one just looked at his counterpart and raised his eyebrows.

"We are the same person, _Malik_, all I have to do is pull on our link a bit and I can bring you in here." He smirked. "Isn't that just _wonderful?"_

Malik shivered at that horrible look in his eyes as the other advanced on him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Why now? Why today of all days? The others face took on a mad grin.

"To celebrate our birthday, of course. Isn't today meant to be _special_?"

Malik stumbled back as he advanced even further until they were so close Malik could smell the other's breath.

"No. Get away from me!" Malik pushed him away, only for the other to launch himself at Malik, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

"Now why should I do that? After all, I only want to repay you for what you did to me! And after everything I did for you, look how you repaid me!"

"For me? What are you talking about? You never did anything for me!" Slap. Malik's cheek stung red.

"I did everything for you! It was you who wanted to become the Pharaoh, not me! And what did I get? A one way trip to the Shadow Realm! Nothing but torture for two years!" His eyes went wild, his expression desperate and angry. "I've spent too long in darkness, _Malik, _far too long."

Malik struggled in his grip, thrashing about and trying to throw off his stronger counterpart.

"None of that is my fault you psycho!"

"Everything's your fault! Every fucking thing is your fault!" His expression calmed a little, some of the anger going to be replaced by sheer insanity. "But don't worry; you can make up for all of that now, hikari."

He lifted up a knife, and plunged it into Malik's chest and neck over and over again as blood splattered both of them and Malik's struggles and shouts grew weaker until they finally ceased.

The yami put down the knife and sat up, lifting Malik's body into his lap, and smiled as he stroked his hikari's hair gently.

"There. Now neither of us will ever be alone ever again, hikari." And he leaned down and kisses his cold lips.

_**See? Told you it wasn't happy. Review? As a Christmas pressie to me~? **_


End file.
